club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lataus/Holiday Party 2019 Wordmark Contest
Hi Penguins of Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki, The festive times await us, and it definitely wouldn't be right if the wiki didn't join in with them. The Holiday Party is due to begin next Thursday and we'll need a new themed wordmark for the party. Though, that's not all! Similar to last year, we've teamed up with CPRChristmas again for an extra special wordmark contest. We're hoping to receive a lot more entries this time, and we welcome all. Entries can be submitted here in the comments of this blog post or can be posted in the #entries channel in the Wordmark Contest of the CPRChristmas Discord. We'll also be providing a link to that very Discord on this post if you aren't part of it yet. The rules are just below before you start, and if you need ideas there's also a gallery below with previous wordmark contest winners. Good luck! Rules *The wordmark must be 250 x 65 pixels or less, no larger. *No bad or inappropriate content (Stick to the Club Penguin Rules!) *Must include the CPR Wiki logo, which will be provided below. (or you can make your own) *Must be relevant to the Christmas Party (Santa, reindeer, northern lights, presents, etc) *Do not steal entries from other users or edit them and claim them as your own. (nobody likes that.) *Entries ideally must use high quality images, and not pixellated/bad quality ones. Voting Voting will take place in the #voting section in the CPRChristmas Server. *Anyone can vote, but you must react with thumbs up emojis in order so. *The entry with the most reactions will be selected. However, if the entry is unusable or not up to standards, the entry with the second most reactions will be chosen. Gallery WikiLogo.png|Wiki Logo Wiki-wordmark2.png|Jet Pack Guy Wordmark - By SubzeroCP Wiki-wordmark-medieval4.png|Medieval Party 2017 Wordmark - By Lataus Logowiki.png|Music Jam 2017 Wordmark - By 700y Waterpartywordmark.png|Water Party 2017 Wordmark - By 123meister Wiki-wordmark-thefair4.png|The Fair 2017 Wordmark - By Seanie6 & Lataus Club.png|Halloween Party Wordmark - Made by Blitzzy OB Wordmark.png|Operation: Blackout Wordmark - Made by Lataus Christmas holiday logo by alex ctl rainbert club penguinrewritten wiki.png|Christmas Party 2017 Wordmark - By Rainbert PenguWards.png|Penguin Play Awards Wordmark - By Rickhopper PuffleContestJanina2.png|Puffle Party 2018 Wordmark - By Janina2 Medieval Party 2018 Wiki Logo.png|Medieval Party 2018 Wordmark - By RockyCPR Music Jam 2018 Wordmark Contest Entry.png|Music Jam 2018 Wordmark - By Perapin Adventure Party Wordmark Contest Nyckoka.png|Island Adventure Party 2018 Wordmark - By Nyckoka Penguin Games 2018 - Wordmark Contest Entry.png|Penguin Games Wordmark - By Perapin The Fair 2018 Wordmark Contest Entry Sidious.png|The Fair 2018 Wordmark - By Sidious CPR Wiki Halloween Wordmark-Hunter v2.png|Halloween Party 2018 Wordmark - By HunterCPR Card-Jitsu Fire Wordmark Contest Entry Sidious.png|Card Jitsu Fire Wordmark - By Sidious Christmas Party 2018 Wordmark.png|Christmas Party 2018 Wordmark - By Cutiejea Cpr wiki st pats day.png|St. Patrick's Parade Wordmark - By Hsmace April Fools 2019 Wordmark.png|April Fools Party 2019 Wordmark - By Oliver1235 Wiki Logo (Puffle Party 2018)2 .png|Puffle Party 2019 Wordmark - By RockyCPR Cpr wiki music jam.png|Music Jam 2019 Wordmark - By Hsmace AdventurePartyCPR.png|Island Adventure Party 2019 Wordmark - By Lainnnn CPR Wiki Medieval Party 2019 Wordmark-Hunter.png|Medieval Party 2019 Wordmark - By Hunter The Fair 2019 - Wordmark Contest Entry (2).png|The Fair 2019 Wordmark - By Perapin Hsmace halloween watermark.png|Halloween Party 2019 Wordmark - By Hsmace Category:Blog posts